Vauseman (OITNB Fanfic)
by TrystanMurphy
Summary: - Somewhat of an Alternate Universe Story - A tale of two girls who went to school together, now women who are smuggling drug money across the world. Will they get caught? Where will they end up? What'll happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

ALEX VAUSE POV

-Journal Entry #1-

August 15, 1997

"Hey Journal. It's Alexandra. Or Alex. Just call me Alex. Anyways, My full name is Alexandra Vause. No middle name. They're for losers anyways. I'm 15 years old, so I don't know why I'm writing in a dumb journal, but I've decided I'll pour all of my thoughts into here. Maybe it'll make me feel better. Anyways, I'm being bullied at school because the girls think my shoes are for homeless kids, which is complete bullshit. I'm not done here, and I will come back, but my mom is calling me downstairs. Bye."

"I'm coming, mom!" I yell out, quickly opening my bedroom door, and run down the stairs to see what she wanted.

"What do you want? I'm busy?" I asked, with a snotty attitude. Turning around to face me, my mom looked disgusted. "Your father wants to see you."

"No. He's being a di-" "Alex, don't use that word. You're only fifteen years old." My mom interrupted me, but I had to disagree with her. "I'm sorry, but he's a dick. You already told me when I was ten that he wanted nothing to do with us. I want nothing to do with him, so he can kiss my ass."

After exclaiming how I felt, I turned around and went back upstairs to my bedroom. Now would be a good time to write in my journal. I mean, it would just be better to write in my journal, so I can let all of me feeling pour out.

"I told you I'd be back, journal. Well, what did my mom want, you wonder? To tell me that my father wanted to see me. Nope. Not today, not ever. He left me fatherless, and my mother heartbroken. I, of course, understand that he wanted to pursue his career as a rock star, but no. What he did is shitty, and he doesn't need to see me. I, for one, refuse to see him anyways. My mom can't make me do it, can she? Fuck, now I'm worried. If she really wants me to go see him, she'll send me on my way. That can't happen. I doubt it will. God, I feel dumb, why am I writing in this journal like it's a person. I'm going now. I texted my friend, Piper Chapman, which I'll tell you about later, we're going to the park down the street from here. See you later."

Signed, Alexandra Vause

Closing the book, I looked at the small phone, to see that she agrees to meet up, so I grabbed my bag, my journal, and headed out the door, surpassing my mom, who was sitting on the couch and made my way to the park.

Piper Chapman POV

"Mom, guess who texted me today?" I say to my mom, who was sitting in her bathroom in front of the vanity my dad got her for her birthday, applying her makeup.

"Oh my, you actually got a text?" She laughed a bit, making me cross my arms and wonder why. "Mom, yes, I did receive a text. Don't act so surprised. I do have friends you know."

"Well, that's nice to hear, hun. Anyways, who texted? I hope it wasn't that snotty brat, Alexandra. She's a bad influence on you, you know? She's always up to no good, and I don't want you around people like her." Frowning, I looked at my cellphone to see another text from her. "Well mom, it was Alex, and whether or not you like it, we are friends, and we are going to remain that way. You have your own opinions, and I for one, have an opinion too, and she's literally my best friend." I firmly told her, not letting her get in the way of the only friendship I had. "Well, we're going to the park for a little while, I'll be back for dinner," I say, walking out of the bathroom, and into the living room, where my dad is, and I walk out the front door.

On my way to the park, I could see Alex in the distance, so I started to run a bit. "Alex!" I yell, seeing her start to run.

Finally meeting up, we hugged and smiled at each other. Since we don't go to the same school, we only get to see each other on the weekends. Now together, we walked over to the park structure, and sat on a ledge, looking at each other.

"What have you been up to this week?" I ask her, and she just shrugs. "Nothing much." She tells me.

Alex Vause POV

Talking to Piper was my escape. We had been friends for a couple years now, and I felt as if I could tell her everything. This means secrets as well.

"How was your week?" I ask her. "Eh, you know, the same old, same old. Nothing new and exciting." She laughs, and all I could do is smile.

"Okay, Piper. This is going to probably be insane for you, but I want to try something. You can't tell ANYONE either. I swear to god, if you do, we can't talk anymore." I had to get this across her, so hopefully, she wouldn't tell anyone. It would ruin not only me, but her as well, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" She asks, sounding a bit nervous, and I place my finger over her mouth, hushing her. "Just close your eyes, and be quiet for a minute. " As I watched her close her eyes, I closed mine, and took a deep breath, kissing her on the lips, unsure of what she would do.

Welcome to the Vauseman fanfiction! I've been obsessed with OITNB lately, and Alex and Piper are so cute together and make me fangirl, like a lot. I hope this story will come out like I hope it will! Enjoy, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Piper Chapman POV

"Oh my god, Alex! What the hell?!" I didn't really understand why Alex did what she did, but it wasn't as bad as I was putting it out to be.

I watched as she pulled away, and she started to grin a bit, making me giggle. "Where did that come from? Are you like, a lesbian now?" I laugh, not realizing that she found it somewhat offensive.

"Piper, that's not really funny. I'm just exploring myself and finding who I am. I'm fifteen, I've been told to find who I am, and I mean, I think I like girls, but I wasn't sure until I actually kissed one." She paused, and I listened to every word she said. "Piper, what I'm trying to say, is that I've known you for a long time, and I have feelings for you, but I know you're straight, so I couldn't just come out and ask you to kiss me."

This took me by surprise, and honestly, I didn't know what to say. "Um, I have to go. My mom didn't want me out in the first place. I'll see you later, okay?"

I saw the frown creep upon Alex's face, which made me upset, but I really had to go and think about what happened. "Oh, okay. Yeah, I guess I'll see you later." She responded.

Alex Vause POV

I watched as Piper ran back towards her house, and I started to tear up but didn't cry, as I knew it would make me feel weak. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, I decided to pour my heart out into the diary. The more I thought about it, the more I told myself I'd look back at what my childhood was like.

"I'm back, and I feel worse than ever before. I met up with Piper, and I kissed her. That was a terrible idea. I'm not sure if she'll want to see me anymore after this, especially the way she left me here. I'm going home now, and I probably won't write anymore in here tonight. Goodbye."

Walking back home, I thought about what I had done. Maybe it wasn't the right time to do that. " I should have waited longer, maybe until she turned fourteen. On the bright side, I was probably her first kiss, which is an honor." I started to laugh a little at my words.

Opening the door, I saw that my mom was laying on the couch asleep. It looks like she was crying prior to falling asleep.

"Mom, I'm home," I whispered, not wanting to be too loud. "Okay sweetie," she mumbled before turning over, facing the back of the couch. Going up to my room, I wondered what Piper had thought of the kiss. Maybe she liked it but didn't want to say anything to me. I laughed a little and opened the door to my room, only to see Piper.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" I ask quietly, knowing my mom is asleep downstairs. "Look, Alex, I know why you kissed me, and that's okay. It doesn't bother me, we're best friends, I just really wished you would've asked me." Listening to Piper, I had to agree with her. What I did, especially without her permission, was a little untrustworthy.

I watched Piper stand up, and watched as she walked towards me. I was probably going to get slapped or punched now, but I deserve it. She did the complete opposite and kissed me back. "Ah. okay, Miss. Goody-Goody, where did that come from?" I smiled, and laughed, as did she. "Just thought I'd pay you back." She winked. "I have to go for real this time, but I'll see you later," Piper stated, and she opened up my bedroom window to sneak out of the house without my mom knowing.

Piper Chapman POV

After crawling out of Alex's window, and falling to the ground, which was unintentional, I ran home with a slight limp. Walking through the front door, my mom noticed I had a limp and was quick to ask what had happened. Knowing she would get mad if I told her I fell off of someone's roof, I told her I fell whilst at the park, and that it was no big deal. "It's nothing mom. I just fell off of the structure at the park. It's really not a big deal." All she had to say was to go clean up and start packing boxes because we were moving the next day.

"Honey, go clean up and pack your bags. There are a few boxes in your room as well. Pack everything you can into those boxes." Interrupting her, I was in shock. "But why? I don't want to pack anything. Are we redecorating my room?" I watched as she shook her head, almost as if she were disappointed in me. "No, we're moving out of town. I hope you told that little brat goodbye because you won't see her for a long time."

I wasn't weak, most of the time, but I felt the weakest I'd ever felt at this point. "I did say bye, but I also said I'd see her tomorrow. Mom, she isn't a brat, so stop calling her that, and shut up!" I was aggravated, and I hope she knew that. Before she could answer me, I ran up to my room, in complete tears, shut my door, and locked it. Turning around towards my bed, I saw about twenty boxes, and cried harder, knowing that she wasn't lying when she said we were moving. How am I going to tell Alex? Will I even be able to tell her?


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Vause POV

The next day came around quite fast but left me sad. I hadn't heard- from Piper since last night, and I couldn't help but think she was pissed off about the night before. "Dammit Alex, why can't you keep to yourself?" I knew I fucked up, but I also had to just go on with the day, and hope she would show up at school so I could apologize. After showering, getting dressed, and eating, I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door, not informing my mom that I was going to school. On my way to school, I checked my cellphone about twenty times, and still nothing. "Maybe I should just give up on this friendship." I thought to myself and sighed.

An hour later in math class, my phone buzzed. "Shit," I say, trying to turn off the ringing phone, and when I look up, unaware of who texted, my teacher was staring at me. "Miss. Vause, is your phone more interesting than school work?" I heard say. "No, but it is when you haven't heard from your best friend all night." I firmly told her, and all she did was laugh. "Asshole," I whispered, under my breath hoping that she wouldn't hear me, but of course, she did. "Okay, you're going to the principal's office for insulting me." She told me. "That's bullshit. And all around fucked up in general. Everyone calls you an asshole, so just deal with it." I shoot back at her, which cost me my free time at lunch, and a call home to my mom. Later in the day at P.E., I was talking to an acquaintance, since I had no one else to talk to. "So, Laila, Mrs. Villalobos is a bitch, don't you agree?" I asked Laila, who hadn't really known me that long, but she was just someone to talk to when Piper wasn't around. "Not really, and you weren't too nice to her either, so she had every right to do what she did. "Yeah, No. But whatever." She had annoyed me, and no matter what she said, that teacher was a bitch, whether she liked it or not.

Piper Chapman POV

It was early Monday morning, and it had come time to leave. I wanted to text Alex, but my mom told me I wasn't allowed to have a phone again until I was 18, because I had apparently search porn to watch, which wasn't true. You can't even do that on phones yet. Sitting on my bed, I stared at the wall. Flashbacks of Alex and I started to fill my head, and they made me sad. I started to daydream a bit until I heard my mom call me, and I snapped out of it. "Coming mom!" I yell downstairs, grabbing my book bag, stuffing a few things in it, and run downstairs.

"Honey, I messaged that girl you've been talking about lately, what was her name? Alexandra?" My mom told me, and I instantly froze up. "Oh my god, mom, what did you say to her? Did you at least tell her we were leaving? I swear to god, I hope you did." I wanted to stress this to her, but she never listens to me. "You'll just have to see when you're 18." I just stopped and looked at her. "Holy shit, you were serious about that? God damn, you're strict." I blurt out, frowning. "Young lady, you're grounded. When we get to the new house, you're going to your room, and doing nothing but school work." My mom told me, before grabbing the collar of my shirt, and walking me out to the car, as if I didn't know how to walk.

As we passed by different things, such as schools, houses, and trees, I knew we were getting further, and further away from the town we lived in. Seeing a sign for Hartford, Connecticut, I knew we were farther away than I thought. We had been in the car for a few hours when we finally arrived at the new house. A two-story, gray building which looked like stucco. "Mom, how far are we from our old town?" Is all I can ask. "We're about 200 miles away." Hearing her say we were that far away made my stomach drop. It would be five years before I could get my phone back, which sucked. Opening the car door, I was told to go up to my room, which was upstairs. Walking into the home, it felt, roomy. Before I was allowed to look around, I did as I was told so that my mom wouldn't yell at me.

My room, which was currently a beige color, with white trim around the door frames, was pretty big. Not as big as my old room, but big enough. As there was nowhere to sit yet, I decided to take a seat on the floor and wait for my parents to come in. Turning my head towards the door, I saw my mom, who had just walked upstairs. "I hope you like your room. Your stuff will be here in about thirty minutes. Let's go get dinner?" Nodding, I stood up and grabbed my bag, following her back downstairs, sighing. "Mom, I miss Alex. I hope you know you ruined my life. She was the only friend I had." Looking back at me, my mom rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. "Screw you anyways." I finish before she turns around to slap the smile off of my face. "Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady."

Alex Vause POV

After getting my phone back from the teacher, I saw it was a text from Piper, and my face was lit with joy. As fast as I could, I went to look at the text, and my smile quickly faded.

"Brat, I cannot see you anymore. I moved, and I hate you. Bye" This wasn't like Piper, and this clearly had to be her mom. Piper hadn't ever called me a brat, only her mom did. Tearing up, I closed my phone, before a group of girls walked past, laughing at me. "Fuck you. You're just assholes with no life." I shot at them before they turned around to laugh some more. "Yeah, and your mom works four jobs." I hated them and wished Piper was here. She always made me feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

* 10 YEARS LATER *

Alex Vause POV

A few years back, I stopped writing in that journal I was given when I was fifteen. I gave that up for a new job. Sitting in a bar with a few friends, we drank alcohol, laughed, and just enjoyed being friends; all five of us. I did eventually make friends, even if it took a few years. Taking a sip of my beer, I saw a beautiful woman, who looked to be about 5'9, walk in. She was blonde and looked professional. Watching her walk to the counter, I saw a few papers in her hand. "Hey you," I say, hoping she would look over, but all she did was situate her bag. "Laura Ingalls Wilder," I call once more, and I finally have her attention, which is quickly pulled away as the bartender had approached her.

Piper Chapman POV

Walking into the bar, I was hoping to get a new job, which I was desperate for. There weren't many people in the bar, but there was a group of six women at a table who looked like they were enjoying themselves. Walking up to the counter, I waited for an employee to come by. Standing there for a moment, I thought I heard someone, but brushed it off, adjusting my bag. "Laura Ingalls Wilder" I hear come from behind, making me look around when my attention is drawn to the group of women at the table I saw when I first walked in. Before I could answer, an employee had finally walked over. Explaining my resume, I was let down but ordered a margarita that would hopefully cheer me up.

"It's a little cold for a margarita, don't you think?" I was questioned as one of the women from the table sat next to me, setting her beer down to grab my papers.

Alex Vause POV

Reading the paper, I knew it was complete bullshit, and so did she. "Bullshit. Bullshit." I say, reading off each of the jobs that she has had. Looking back down at the papers, my attention is drawn to the girl. "Do you work here?" Laughing, I shook my head a bit. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Continuing to read the paper, I laughed quite a bit. "No one named Polly Harper is put in charge. Who is that really?" I ask her. "That's my friend" She responded. Carrying on for a few, I finally got to her name. "Piper Chapman," I read to myself. This couldn't be. "So, Piper Chapman, huh?" I ask, smiling at her. Smiling back, she grabbed the papers from me. "I like that name. What else do I need to know about you?" I ask her, looking down for a slight moment.

Piper Chapman POV

After talking to this girl, I couldn't help but feel as if I knew her. "Who are you?" I ask, after talking to her for a few minutes "I'm Alex" she responded, which triggered my memories. It was her, but I wouldn't say anything about the past. She probably though I abandoned her. "What do you do, Alex?" I ask her, seeing a smile creep upon her face. "I work for an international drug cartel." She tells me, taking me by surprise. She has definitely changed since she was fifteen. By the time I finished my margarita, we had gotten to know each other better, and she invited me over to her place. "Maybe I should tell her that we already know each other. I should wait until we get to her apartment though." Walking out of the bar, she took me to her car and helped me in, as I was a little drunk, but not enough to not understand where we were.

The drive to her apartment wasn't very long, which was a good thing. We didn't talk much in the car, but when we got to her place, all we did was talk, and strangely, had sex, which felt amazing.

"Hey, Alex," I say as I open the car door. "When we get inside, I need to tell you something. It's fairly important." Stepping out of the car, I saw her nod, and she led me into the small two bedroom apartment.

"Okay, so Alex. We used to be friends, back in 1997. You gave me my first kiss, and then you didn't see me at school. My mom made us move, and at thirteen, I couldn't do anything. I've seriously missed you so much, you have no idea." I let it pour out, hoping she would remember. "Oh my god, Piper! I remember, and I couldn't figure out why you left, I thought you hated me. When I received the text from you on Monday that year, I for sure thought you'd never talk to me again." She stated, making me tear up just a bit, and she wiped away the few tears, giving me a hug. "Pipes, I swear, I thought I'd never see you again, and it hurt knowing that you left." Hugging her felt amazing, but what happened next was even better.

"Horrible, wasn't it?" Alex smirked, coming out from under the blankets, wiping her mouth. "The worst," I smiled, as we kissed. BeforeI was able to go down on her, her phone rang, and she absolutely had to take the call.

Sitting up in the bed, I saw a dark figure standing in the hallway when it suddenly started running towards me. "Alex!" I yell out, hoping she can hear me, but before I know it, the person is on top of me, and punches my cheek, rolling over onto the floor, Alex finally runs into the room, grabbing the person off of my chest. "Al... She, she just broke in." I tell her, rubbing my cheek a little. "I live here!" Looking at this woman, who's name was Sylvie, or that's what Alex called her anyways, I looked at Alex. "I want her out of here," Sylvie told Alex, and I started grabbing my clothes. "Piper, it's complicated," Alex stated as she watched me gather my clothes. "Wheres your other shoe?" She asks, and I decided I'd walk home without them. "You can't leave without your shoes, they're nice shoes." She tells me, and I looked to her. "They're from Marshall's, bitch," I say, closing the door behind me.


End file.
